runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Spirit of Summer
Spirit of Summer on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa. Tiedot Ohje Helpoiten pääset maatilalle menemällä Games necklacella Clan Warsiin ja sieltä kävelemällä. Matka on melko turvallinen, koska sillä alueella ei ole kostajahenkiä. Maatila on nimellä Ruins ja sen eteläpuolella on tehtävän aloitusmerkissä pikkutytön haamu. Seuraa haamua sisälle taloon ja saat viestin "You feel as if something is pulling at your consciousness. Do you allow it to drag you away?" Suostu siihen ja pääset henkimaailmaan. Emoteilla puhuminen Näet kuinka haamu vangitsee tytön haamun viiteen renkaaseen. Puhu miehelle ja tämä vastaa liikkeellä. Sinun pitää vastata miehen liikkeeseen omallasi. Joka kerta kun onnistut, lähtee tytöltä yksi rengas pois. Jos taas epäonnistut palauvat kaikki viisi rengasta Jos et nähnyt kunnolla käytä Kuva:Emote think.png Think-liikettä ja mies toistaa omansa. Kun olet saanut renkaat pois puhu tytölle, tämän puheesta ei saa helposti selvää, mutta tämä haluaa tavata sinut lännessä. Länsi Mene portaalista "oikeaan" maailmaan ja ota kastelukannu mukaan ja mene korpimaan länsiosaan Bandit Campin länsipuolisille rauniolle (ruins). Löydät tytön portaalin luota raunioiden itäreunalla, puhu tytölle ja pääset henkimaailmaan. Tyttä seisoo seinän vieressä. Puhu hänelle ja hän puhuu pesemisestä ja tynnyristä. Tynnyri on tyhjä. Mene takasin oikeaan maailmaan ja ota kasvipalstasta länteen olevasta talosta ämpäri ja mene oikeassa maailmassa täysinäisen tynnyrin luo ja tyhjennä se ämpärillä ja palaa henkimaailmaan. Henkimaailmassa tynnyri on täyttynyt ja tyttö voi pestä kasvonsa. Mene seuraavaksi tytön luokse patsaan lähelle. Tyttö haluaa syödä. Palaa oikeaan maailmaan ja ota patsaan läheltä tukista sienet (Button mushrooms), joka saa aikaan niiden kasvamisen henkimaailmaan. Palaa sinne ja tyttö syö sienet. Seuraavaksi tyttö haluaa vaatteita kaapista. Mene oikeaan maailmaan ja ota alasintalosta vasara ja teräsnauloja ja mistä otit ämpärin ota myös nauloja, niin että sinulla on 4 naulaa. Mene ämpäritalon pohjoispuolella olevaan taloon ja ota sietä kaksi lankkua ja korjaa kaappi. Palaa henkimailmaan ja kaappi on kadonnut sieltä ja tyttö voi ottaa vaatteet. Seuraavaksi tyttö haluaa nukkensa kasvipalstan sairaan Limpwurt-kasvin alta. Mene oikeaan maailmaan ja kylän koilliskulmassa olevaan taloon, josta löytyy harava ja istutuspuikko. Tutki ämpäritalosta laatikoita ja löydät Limpwurt seedin. Ota rikkaruohot pois viljelypalstalta ja istuta siemen siihen. Jos sinulla on kastelukannu kastele kasvia, aina kun vesi häviää palstalta ja se kasvaa nopeammin. Kun kasvi on kokonaan kasvanut mene henkimaailmaan, josta kasvi on hävinnyt ja näet animaation, jossa tyttö saa nukkensa. Alttari Tyttö pystyy nyt puhumaan ja pyytää sinua mukaan takaisin farmille. Tyttö voi nyt teleportata sinut sinne jos lähdet heti. Jos et halua vielä, mene jollain muulla tavalla aloituspaikkaan. Seuraavaksi pitää oikessa maailmassa poimia maatilan itäpuolelta pääkallo ja maatilalta 5 tavallista luuta. Puhu tytölle joka kertoo, että alttari pitää aktivoida, jotta he pääsevät eroon henkipedosta. Hän vie sinut tikkaille, josta pääset alttarille. Älä hautaa, vaan käytä luut ja pääkallo alttariin. Kiekot Tyttö kertoo, että sinun on käytettävä kutsunta olentojen ja kiekkojen voimaa yhdessä petoa vastaan. Tämä on koko tehtävän vaikein osuus ja voi olla, että joudut käymään hakemssa lisää pusseja. Mene henkimailmassa tilan aitauksen ulkopuolelle koillisnurkan luo, jossa on maassa kiekko. Sinun on nyt kutsuttava pussilla Spirit wolf, vietävä se kiekolle ja kun Spirit Beastin jalka osuu kiekolle valitse kutsunta-välilehdeltä "Dismiss" ja onnistuessa tulee animaatio pedon vahingoittumisesta ja uudesta kiekosta. Usein peto kuitenkin kerkeää syödä kutsuntaolentosi, joten on hyvä olla mukana useita pusseja. Peto ei hyökkää kimppuusi, mutta jos olet edessä se sysää sinut pois aiheuttaen enintään 10 vahinkoa. Tee samoin toisella kiekolla, mutta käytä Desert wyrmiä. Kolmas kiekko on kaukana, kylän luoteisnurkan luona. Käytä siellä Spirit scorpionia. Seuraavaksi kolme maatilan henkeä tulee vangitsemaan pedon. Lopetus Puhu yhdelle heistä ja tehtävä on suoritettu. Palkkio * Tehtäväpiste * 7 500 rakennuskokemusta * 5 000 rukoilukokemusta * 2 000 maanviljelykokemusta * 1 000 kutsuntakokemusta * Jennica's ring Lisäpalkkiot *Jos sinulla on 50. maanviljelytaso, voit mennä läntisille raunioille ja käyttää (Operate) Jennican sormusta portaalissa ja saat 10 000 maanviljelykokemusta *Jos sinulla on 50. rukoustaso, voit mennä Forgotten Cemetarylle ja käyttää sormusta portaalissa ja saa 10 000 rukouskokemusta *Jos sinulla on 50. hyökkäystaso, voit mennä Mage Arenan itäpuolella olevaan Axe Hutiin ja käyttää sormusta portaalissa ja saat 7 500 hyökkäyskokemusta Luokka:Tehtävät en:Spirit of Summer